What the hell?
by redwindstorm
Summary: What happens when Sam and Dean get pulled into a world where the rules they know, no longer apply.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of thunder crashed over the small motel where two men paced the length of the room.

"Where is he? Why isn't he answering" one of them growled as he took a drink from a open beer.

"He said he will be back and I believe he will." The other said as he sat down on one of the bed. They waited for another hour before a huge flash of lightning followed the sound of broken glass.

The normally cold and can candle lit room suddenly flash of bright light that centered on the summoning circle.

"Um Harry? What did you do?" A human skull said as orange eyes turned to face the man at the table.

"I didn't do this Bob, what we were working on should not have done this." The man called Harry said and he used a small amount of his magic to lock the circle down just in case whatever that arrived there wasn't friendly.

Once the light cleared, Harry saw two men standing in his circle looking just as confused. "Hello my name is Harry um what is yours?" He said as he watched the two men slowly recover.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean where are we?" The taller of the two said

"Your in my house in Chicago, but I'm more worried about who and what you are.?" Harry said. "I will be right back I just need to make a quick phone call" he said as he sprinted up the sub basement stairs.

"So Sam lets get out of here." Dean said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the skull named Bob said just as Dean reached out and hit an invisible wall.

"What the hell was that." Dean growled as he pulled his hand back.

"A magic wall until Harry brings it down your stuck there. It's for his own protection we don't know what you are or how you got here so he locked you in there." Bob said.

"Your a…." Sam started.

"Well I just look like a skull I'm actually a spirit of knowledge." Bob laughed.

The sound of footsteps drew their attention.

"Ok so after my normal complications with the phone, I called Michael he said he will be here soon. I'm to keep you two in there until he gets here." Harry said as he sat back down at the table and began to clean up the spilled potions ingredients.

" I will never say yes to Michael so you can just let us out now and I won't have to kick your ass." Dean growled slamming his fist on the wall of magic.

"Um what do you mean you won't say yes to Michael? I don't understand." Harry asked confusion clear on his face.

"The apocalypse the big prize fight? Your trying to tell me that you don't work for the dicks with wings?" Dean said.

The room filled with an awkward silence as the three of them just kind of stared at each other. After a little while Harry went back to making the potion he was working on. After about a half hour there was a knock on the door. Harry walked up the stairs to answer the door. There was the sound of voices before two sets of footsteps that came down the stairs.

"Hello my name is Michael, Harry tells me that you guy just kind of appeared here, on the plus side I don't sense any evil within either one of them so I think you can let them go." Michael said as he turned to Harry with a nod released the two trapped men.

"So you're some kind of what witch?" Sam started "you both are?"

"Actually I'm a Chicago's only practicing Wizard, and Michael is a Knight of the Cross one of three." Harry said.

"What's a Knight of the Cross? And why are there only three, what about the apocalypse and Lilith and all the other demons that got free?" Dean asked, causing both Harry and Michael to both blink in confusion.

"Harry if you let me out i can find the information that they are looking for. But you can tell them about the Knight of the Cross yourself. So what else you two want to know i can either tell you outright or at least find the information." Bob said causing all four of them to jump.

"Right yeah Bob fill them in on what information you do have and then you may take Mister and see what you can find you will have twenty-four hours." Harry said shakily "for now let's go upstairs ill call Murphy and see if she has heard anything as well." He finished. Once they all got out of the sub basement taking Bob the skull with them they spent the next hour or so asking questions watching as Sam and Dean got more and more confused with the information they got.

"So wait your saying that the apocalypse isn't happening right now? And everything we know is wrong?" Dean asked very confused.

"Well if what you told us is true then I would have gotten some kind of call to arms but no such feeling." Michael said with a shrug.

"They must be from a different world than ours. Which is obviously the case the main problem is whether or not I'm going to be blamed for it by the White Council though I'm not quite sure how but still" Harry muttered to himself.

"What is he muttering about?" Dean asked only to be answered with a shrug about that time the front door creaked open revealing yet another man.

"Harry I didn't know we were having guest?" The new guy said.

"Neither did i Thomas they just kinda popped in from another world. Sam, Dean this is my half brother Thomas Wraith." Harry said Thomas answered with a nod.

"He look inhumanly beautiful.." Sam started before the sound of laughter interrupted him.

"Of course i am i wouldn't be able to hunt what i do if I wasn't. I'm a white court vampire Wraith is the house that i belong to we feed off sex." Thomas laughed as he sat down with a can of coke.

"So would i kill you if i cut your head off?" Dean asked as he reached for the machete that he would normally have when hunting vampires.

"Who wouldn't that kill." All three of the men asked at the same time.

"So how does one become a white court, back home you can only become a vampire by drinking a vampire's blood. Is that how it works for you?' Sam asked as he leaned forward.

"You seem to be the one with all the brains, no that's not how it works for me there are three courts the red, the black and as i told you the one I belong to the white. By what you said it sounds like you would be dealing with the red court, the black court it more your typical Hollywood monster movie vampires, but the white court is very different. We are not turned we are born this way, well we are born human and well lets just say puberty sucks even more then normal." Thomas said as he got up, "I'm going to get a shower." He turned and left the room before anyone could answer.

"Well I'm not sure what we are going to do about you two as you can see I don't have room for you two to stay, and i think Charity would kill you if you bring more trouble into the house.." Harry said turning to each of his guests in turn.

"Well is there any cheap hotels nearby? So long s our money is the same we should be ok." Sam asked. It took another hour to get sleeping arrangements done.

"Well I'll drop you two off on my way home, I'll let you know if I turn up any more informant and I expect you to do the same thing." Michael said glaring at Harry, who laughed and walked the three of them out the door with a quick warning to Sam and Dean about the wards around the door.

"Until tomorrow then." Harry said waving them goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael dropped Sam and Dean off at the first cheap motel that he found, his disapproval clear on his face.

"Are you two sure this is where you want to stay here, only those who indulge in sin stay in places like this. If you two don't mind sharing a bed i might be able to convince my wife to let you two stay, the only price for it might be to help out around the house?" Michael said looking around.

"No we are alright we are not really the kind of people who you would want around your family. We tend to attract trouble. So no we are ok but thank you anyway. Is there a number that me and my brother can reach you at?" Sam asked pulling out his cellphone only to notice that it looked like someone had put it in a microwave. "What happens to my phone." He continued staring in shock.

"That's right you two are not from here allow me to explain. Magic here tends to mess with technology the more advance the more I guess damage it takes. That's why if you look around Harry's house you will notice that he does not have any kind of electricity he does not even have a hot water heater." Micheal said as he headed back to his truck to find a piece of paper on it he wrote down his cell phone as well as the number for Father Forthill, as well as both of Harry's numbers.

"I know your phones are useless but here are some numbers you can reach us at." He finished.

"Thank you, and…" Dean was cut off by the sound of screeching tires as a gray minivan pulled into the parking lot they watched as Michael paled a little.

"Um what's going on? What's with the van?" Dean asked looking at the paleing knight.

"That would be my wife… and I think I am in trouble." Michael said.

"Micheal Joseph Patrick Carpenter, may I inquire as to why you are at a place such as this?" A young woman said as she stepped out of the driver side of the van.

"Charity my angle, I promise you that it is not what you think, I'm only dropping off theses young men here as per their own request," Michael started, as he quickly filled her in on the details as to what led to him being at the motel.

"You boys better not get my Micheal killed he has seven children waiting on him to come home and I will destroy anyone who hurts my family Charity said as she climbed back into the van. "Oh and by the way please let me know if you will be home in time for dinner." She said her voice surprisingly sweet.

"your wife is scary dude now I see why you paled." Dean said as the watched the van drive off. Earning a slight nod from the knight.

"I best be getting home, don't hesitate to call if you need anything I'm sure at least Father Forthill could help get you what you would need through the church." Micheal said as he too climbed into his truck and pulled back to whatever it was he was doing, leaving Sam and Dean alone to check in to the motel.


End file.
